plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Pineclone
Kabloom |Tribe = Pinecone Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = When played: Transform all Plants into 3 /3 Pineclones. |Rarity = Premium - Legendary |Flavor Text = It's nothing personal; she just prefers the company of other Pineclones.}} Pineclone 'is a premium legendary plant card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Kabloom class. It costs 4 to play, and has 3 /3 . It has no traits, and its ability transforms all Plants on the field into Pineclones when it is played, including '''Amphibious and Team-Up plants. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Pinecone Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Transform all Plants into 3 /3 Pineclones. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description It's nothing personal; she just prefers the company of other Pineclones. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Super-Rare → Legendary Strategies With Don't play it if there are almost no plants on the field, as Pineclone's ability is what makes it important. It is also a bad idea if the majority of plants on the field have anything above 3 /3 as this just weakens your plants. It is important to not play this when you have important plants on the field, such as Soul Patch or Cornucopia. A good strategy is to play it when there are a lot of weaker plants on the field, making the weaker plants stronger. For example, if you have multiple Button Mushrooms, Peashooters, etc., you can play this plant to make all of them stronger and overwhelm your opponent. Another good idea is using cards with Team-Up before playing, as this can allow you to have even more Pineclones on the field than normally possible. Shroom for Two, Poppin' Poppies, and More Spore are good choices as they make multiple plants, which will increase the number of Pineclones made. Another decent idea is Shellery, since with the small cost of just 1 sun, it is simple to afford and play before playing Pineclone. However, only Nightcap can normally perform this combo. Against If your opponent seems to be focusing on this card, they will very likely to rush you off with weak plants before the final push with Pineclones. Do not Bounce this plant as this will allow the use of Pineclone once again, possibly causing more plants to be converted into Pineclones. Countering this is not easy. It has three health and three strength, and is thus immune to Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, Rocket Science, and Cut Down to Size. Having three health also means that Pineclones can survive The Chickening with only one health left. It requires either Zombot's Wrath, Electrobolt, Stayin' Alive, or Cakesplosion to destroy it using tricks on turn 4, but it can only destroy one of them. When there are only a few Pineclones, most zombies should be available to destroy them. If you have to deal with groups of them, use a combination of Fireworks Zombie, Barrel of Deadbeards and The Chickening to do at least 3 damage. Gallery Pineclonestat.png|Statistics PinecloneCard.png|Card Trivia *It and the Shamrocket are the only plants in the Plants vs. Zombies series to be based on a pine cone. **Furthermore, it is the only pinecone card in the game. *The light blue antenna above its head is similar to that of E.M.Peach's. *It, Cornucopia, and Snake Grass are the only plants that can make copies of themselves in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium plants Category:Kabloom cards Category:Kabloom plants Category:Pinecone cards Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary plants